Sighing Angels
by lunartigergurl
Summary: You can sorta decide who you want these characters to be. It's up to you! Someone goes for a walk and is met by someone else. Songfic but trust me you'll love it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade – _sad but true_ – and I don't own the song Iris - by The Goo Goo Dolls.

-

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now.

-

Dark, heavy clouds rolled in from the distance to cast a chilling shadow over the necropolis. The chilled breeze that drifted over and around the many marble stones sent a shiver down the spines of the shading trees; their leaves dancing smoothly along the many branches that seemed to reach out at the families and friends of the deceased.

One such person kept his head down as he strolled along the path; the wind caressing his face and drying his cheeks of the falling tears. Closing his eyes he allowed his heart to guide him, moving surely towards his destination. He soon came to a newly-painted bench that stood under a large tree and he sat down without any hesitation.

-

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight.

-

Minutes passed by silently as the breeze grew stronger, blowing his hair into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself as he fought off the cold, suppressing the tremors that threatened to break through him. Above and around him the leaves rustled loudly and the wind began to whisper in its haste. He lifted his legs onto the bench, even as the tears continued to flow, and let out a soft sound of anguish.

But his cries ceased, and the wind died away as everything around him grew warm. Slowly he lifted his head, casting his swollen eyes around him. His breath caught suddenly as he stared at the lithe figure seated next to him.

Shining eyes that always seemed to glow stared ahead. A soothing smile curled the perfect lips. Even in the still air around them the flowing river of hair danced lightly around the innocent features.

-

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

-

His chest rose and fell, his heart beating loudly in the back of his mind. He lifted an unsteady hand and reached out to the body, hoping to feel the silkiness of the smooth skin; hoping to touch the one that had once brought joy to his fallen life. But as his hand drew nearer he saw the youth tremble, and he saw how the eyes drifted shut.

Memories washed over him as he remembered how his touch had affected this beauty beside him, causing the same reactions he was seeing now. It seemed so long ago. . .but recognizing everything about this angel told him otherwise.

Slowly the other looked at him and the head tilted ever so slightly, regarding him with the same smile that had left him breathless so many times; the same eyes. . .

-

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just know you're alive.

-

You don't have to worry, the angel whispered to him. You are never alone; I may be gone but I am never not with you. Dry your tears; you are crying the rains of heaven, drowning the path to your own life. You are hurting yourself. . .hurting me. . .

The words spoken to him felt like the caress of a feather over his heart, and he found himself nodding to the divine creature that had meant everything to him.

The smile offered to him grew, as did the warmth around him. Again he reached out, rapt by the serene expression his movements caused as the eyes drifted shut once again. The cheek his fingertips caressed leaned into his touch and he gasped at the sensation that flew up his arm, the magic that seemed to blind him from the truth of his surroundings.

-

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am. . .

-

He was broken out of the spell as the chilled air replaced the warmth that had surrounded him. The rustling leaves and the whispering wind met his senses; replacing the gentle sighs of the angel he missed and loved unconditionally.

-

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am. . .

-

But the words spoken to him dried his tears and brought the smallest of smiles to his lips. He cast his glance to the marble headstone nearest to him and nodded at it, silently submitting to the honest request from the light that dwelled deep within his heart.

-

I just want you to know who I am. . .

-

He ran his eyes over the curved letters of the name engraved into the stone, reading it silently to himself. He whispered the words that resided below the name,

-

I just want you to know who I am. . .

-

and sighed. "I will always know who you are. Always."

-

I just want you to know who I am. . .

-

He stood up from the bench, starting to the path and folded his arms over his chest, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to keep the cold at bay. His body shuddered almost painfully and he winced at the feeling, silently berating the cold; and himself for being foolish for leaving his coat at the house.

But the feeling was passing when he felt a warming arm around his shoulders. He glanced around, intending to see someone helping him. But he was alone. He smiled.

He was never alone. His angel was always with him, keeping him warm and protected in times of need. A solitary tear made its way down his cheek. He allowed his smile to grow when a gentle finger brushed it away.

Don't cry, the whispered words repeated themselves. You are never alone.

Sniff SOB sniffThat was so sad!

Please review…




End file.
